Un Sueño y una Verdad
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Kimiko tiene un sueño del cual no puede despertar y las llamas invaden todo el templo... solo alguien puede ayudarla Mi primer fic


"_Un Sueño y Una Verdad"_

La noche era tranquila en el templo y todos dormían muy apaciblemente, o eso parecía.

Uno de ellos estaba en un sueño muy desagradable del cual no podía salir. En pocas palabras, se encontraba atrapada y no había nadie para ayudarla.

-¿Por qué me hacen esto? –Decía Kimiko espantada por lo que hicieron sus amigos. Se encontraba totalmente amarrada y no podía safarse con nada.

-Eras la única que no se hubiera pasado al lado Heylin y el hecho de que estés amarrada es para evitar la perdición de Raimundo –Decía Omi con una mirada maligna

-¡No! Todo menos eso –Gritaba desesperadamente

-Lo lamento pero ya es tarde para lamentarse –Decía Clay levantando con sus poderes una piedra para ponerla encima de Raimundo como una amenaza para la joven guerrera.

De vuelta en el templo Kimiko seguía sumida en ese sueño pero como era tan espantoso para ella comenzaron a salir llamaradas de sus manos y comenzaron a expandirse por todo el templo.

Dojo fue el primero en darse cuenta y aviso a todos los monjes del templo quienes estaban luchando contra las llamas pero nadie se daba cuenta de que Kimiko estaba aun en su habitación.

Omi, Raimundo y Clay estaban intentando apagar las llamas junto con el resto de los monjes, pero se preocupaban del hecho de que Kimiko no se encontraba con ellos ya que seria de gran ayuda. Raimundo aun se preocupaba de la joven ya que se sentía culpable de la discusión que habían tenido hace unas horas y de la cual Raimundo le dijo cosas horribles a Kimiko

-Déjame, ¡Aléjate! –Comenzaba a gritar mientras lloraba a la vez

Raimundo sintió los gritos de la joven y corrió hasta su habitación y vio que estaba dormida y no paraba de gritar.

Intento acercársele pero las llamas le cortaban el paso e incluso comenzaron a quemarle su traje, pero eso no lo detuvo y con su poder de viento, se hizo paso entre las llamas y encontró a Kimiko, estaba llorando y aun seguía diciendo cosas inconscientemente

-Lo…Lo lamento Rai –Dijo Kimiko sollozando

Raimundo quedo impresionado, aunque no sabia de que hablaba su amiga tenia que hacer algo para poder sacarla de ese trance ya que su discusión hizo que tuviera esa horrenda pesadilla

-Kimiko, ¡Por favor Despierta! –Gritaba Raimundo mientras la joven tenia indicios de despertar

Y así fue.

Kimiko despertó de golpe y en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo que había provocado en ella ese sueño.

-Rai, ¿Estas bien? –Decía la joven mientras observaba que había un incendio a su alrededor

El joven solo la miro y la abrazó como si fuera su último momento juntos, la joven continuaba llorando y no paraba, se encontraba muy asustada como para calmarse y además había pensado que todo fue real y que se había quedado sin Raimundo.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. No te dejare sola en ningún momento –Dijo Raimundo mientras la joven sentía que esas palabras la calmaban mas. El cariño con el que las dijo hizo efecto en la joven que se sentía más segura, pero no se había dado cuenta de que Raimundo se había acercado mas a ella para darle un calido beso que logro que la joven dejara de llorar.

Y al separarse se dieron cuenta de que el fuego que se encontraba a su alrededor se comenzaba a apagar y era porque su ama ya no se sentía atormentada sino que estaba mas tranquila que antes.

Luego Kimiko volvió a observar a Raimundo por un momento, antes de volver a caer profundamente dormida sobre el pecho del joven mientras murmuraba algo

-Gracias Rai –Dijo Kimiko con una sonrisa en los labios mientras dormía tranquilamente, todo gracias a el.

Raimundo solo la miraba muy dulcemente mientras la tomaba en brazos hasta la salida del templo y en la cual aun seguía habiendo llamas pero no tantas como antes

-¡Raimundo! –Grito Clay desde un extremo del templo

El joven solo los miro y supo la preocupación que tuvieron por su amiga, o tal vez por los dos.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? –Pregunto Omi muy alarmado por como estaba su amiga ya que se pudo haber asfixiado por el humo.

-Tranquilos, solo esta durmiendo –Dijo Raimundo muy calmado –Ella fue el origen de las llamas y todo fue mi culpa.

-¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Clay muy confundido por las palabras de Raimundo.

-Yo ocasione todo esto al haber discutido con ella momentos antes –Decía Raimundo mientras dejaba a su amiga muy suavemente en el piso –Fue una pelea muy fuerte para ella ya que yo le dije palabras que no me gustaría repetir.

-Entonces ella se encontrara bien ¿Cierto? –Pregunto Omi aun preocupado

-Claro que si, solo necesita descansar, estuvo muy asustada y nerviosa y eso ocasiono el incendio. –

Pasaron las horas y el incendio ya había sido apagado, Kimiko despertó muy tranquilamente y se encontró con que estaba rodeada por sus amigos y que la miraban muy impresionados por la rápida recuperación que había tenido. Y a su izquierda se encontraba Raimundo, se veía tan calmado que costaba ver la intranquilidad en su interior pero para la joven no fue imposible

Kimiko les explico una parte del sueño (Obviamente no les contó lo de que se quedaría sin Raimundo porque sus amigos lo intentarían matar. Bueno mejor me callo XD) y todos quedaron muy extraños en su interior. Omi no lo podía creer, ¿Él Del lado Heylin? Era sumamente extraño y no lo aceptaba aunque solo haya sido un sueño. A Clay no le pareció mucha importancia por lo tranquilo que era aunque se había sorprendido del tipo de sueño de su amiga y tampoco aceptaba de que el y Omi hayan estado del lado Heylin. Bueno, pero a Raimundo aun no le quedaba claro el porque Kimiko se había disculpado con el aun estando dormida y después de que sus amigos se fueron se sentó a su lado para preguntarle algo.

-Kim, ¿Por qué te disculpaste mientras dormías?, es decir, yo debía haberme disculpado contigo no tu –Decía Raimundo muy confundido

-La verdad es que no todo lo que les dije en el sueño fue lo que ocurrió –Comenzó a decir Kimiko mientras Raimundo la escuchaba atentamente, esperando saber que fue lo que en realidad ocurrió –En realidad, lloraba porque en mis sueños veía como te mataban y no podía pensar en no poder vivir sin ti Rai, además no pude hacer nada para salvarte y pensé que estaba pasando de verdad –Dijo mientras unas lagrimas salían tímidamente de sus ojos.

Raimundo se sintió muy culpable por lo ocurrido y la abrazó para que no se sintiera mal.

-Pero ya sabes que no paso y además yo fui el culpable de esa discusión que ocasiono tu pesadilla, no se porque te dije que eras una tonta y que por tu culpa se habían llevado la gran mayoría de nuestros wus –Dijo Raimundo cada vez mas enojado por lo ocurrido a su amiga, no le gusto para nada lo que había hecho y se sentía tan culpable que unas pequeñas lagrimas de enfado se aproximaban por sus ojos.

Kimiko lo observo y no quería ver a Raimundo llorar por su culpa así que se acerco a su rostro y le dio un calido beso que hizo que todo el enfado y la culpabilidad de Raimundo se fuera por completo mientras el joven respondía al beso con la misma fuerza que la chica.

Ambos se miraron muy dulcemente mientras la joven se mantenía abrazada a Raimundo, mientras el le comenzaba a susurrar unas palabras en su oído

-Kimi, no quiero tener otra pelea mas contigo, yo te quiero mucho más que si fueras una amiga, te amo como alguien a quien nunca ame y eso no cambiara –Dijo Raimundo muy dulcemente que hizo que la joven se sonrojara.

-Yo también siento lo mismo Rai, y no me gustaría estar separada de ti nunca. Tu me gustas mucho rai –dijo Kimiko llorando de felicidad.

-¿Por qué lloras? –

-No es por nada, es solo, que me da felicidad el solo pensar que estoy a tu lado -

Pero ya fue tanto el cansancio que tenia que se durmió abrazada a el, muy feliz de que nada de su sueño haya pasado y de que Raimundo sintiera lo mismo que ella.

Después de todo, ese día ocurrió un sueño y se revelo una verdad.


End file.
